Plumtopia - The Michael Rosen Wiki
Welcome to Plumtopia! All about Michael Rosen, his poems, the YouTube Poopers, and the YouTube Poops by various Poopers. There are currently worth of edits on this wiki. Category List | Poems | Characters Who is Michael Rosen? Michael Wayne Rosen is a British poet/book writer who is best well known for his book We're Going on a Bear Hunt, in YouTube Poops and as the *Click* noice guy. Weregoingonabear.jpg|Michael's most famous book Mick71collab.PNG|One of the most popular YouTube Poop sources. Michaelrosennoicedylan.jpg|Michael has a *click* noice meme. Michael's Twitter Joe's Twitter User Tags You may freely request Billybob125poopz for certain User Tags on your profile that looks like the picture below, the tags are like the ones such as "Admin" seen on several user's Wikia profiles. Here is a list of certain User Tags you can request freely to add on your profile here under certain conditions if you would like them *'YouTube Pooper' You can have this one if you make YouTube Poops *'Has met Michael Rosen' If you have met Michael himself. If you want to increase your chances of getting this tag then you can give us pictures of yourself meeting Michael himself *'Shares a birthday with Michael Rosen' If you share a birthday with Michael Rosen (Michael was born on the 7th of May) *'Shares a name with Michael Rosen' If you have Michael, Wayne, Rosen, Mike or Mick as a first, middle or last name or in some way, shape or form. 'Rules' *Please do not add false information to pages or information that is unsourced/unverified. *Please do not vandalize pages with things like false info as previously mention or hate messages towards us. **Please do not vandalize user's about pages or edit their about pages without permission. *Please do not add hardcore porn images here, you will be banned without warning. *Please respect other user's opinions, privacy and beliefs. *You're allowed to add jokes on pages but please keep it to a minimum. This wiki's focus is about giving information to people. The wiki is in need of contributions! If you're into Michael Rosen's literature, you can help by creating pages of Michael Rosen's poems. If you're a pooper or a pooper fan, you can create pages about poops! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Admins The Admins of this Wikia are *Billybob125poopz *JamesAdventures *Fantastic Plums Content Moderators The Content Moderators of this Wikia are *NANGYLOL *Dryroastnuts News *Michael Rosen is planning to do a livestream on his YouTube account, December 15th 2017 at 12:30 GMT. - news added on 11/22/17. *The User Billybob125poopz has successfully adopted this Wikia - news added on 11/22/17. *Happy Plummin' Birthday! Michael Rosen turns 72 on May 7th 2018. - news added on 5/4/18. *The Michael Rosen 72nd YouTube Poop Collab is out! happy YouTube Pooping and happy birthday Michael Wayne Rosen! - news added on 5/6/2018 The Michael Rosen Poll Should this Wikia be renamed from Plumtopia to Plumpedia? Yes No Should there be a serious Michael Rosen Wikia for people not into the memeing or YouTube Pooping scene? Yes No Latest activity Category:Browse